Jasmine and Hawkins
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: JimxOC' When the holidays come around, Jim only wants to be with one person. But, when she wants to get to know him better, Jim is afraid to lose her because of who he was and his messed up past. Will he lose his first love? Or have more common ground?


_**Jasmine and Hawkins **_

**Rating: **PG

**A/N: **This is a collaboration I did with the Author on FF. NET known as _TreasurePlanetFreak. _It was her idea to begin with so she deserves credit, too :).

T----------------P

Jim Hawkins set out that day to take a walk. He could hear the snow crunch beneath his boots as he took each step. He sighed contently at the beautiful weather that surrounded him. Light snowflakes fell about him and everything was still. He walked past a few people wearing their winter clothes and could see a few couples walking together, hand in hand. It made him think of his new girlfriend, Jasmine.

He would have stayed at the Benbow to wait for her but she said that she wouldn't be coming over, mainly because of schoolwork she needed to catch up on. They had only recently become a couple; they met one day at school and eventually got to know each other better. Jim kept a few things to himself, such as his past and the person he was, but they were going fairly well. He decided he would try and keep those things away from her, afraid that he might lose her. He had never had a girlfriend before, and was willing to do whatever he could to hold onto his first.

She truly was an incredible find, in his eyes that is. She had sparkling green eyes with small hints of blue. Her dark, red hair was long and silky smooth with bangs that covered over the left side of her pretty face. She was very sweet with him and always willing to help if need be. Jim suddenly sighed again, realizing that he wouldn't be able to see his girl today. She was always very good in school but her week must've taken a turn for the worst, seeing as she needed to catch up.

_It's the holidays, _he thought with a grimace. _Can't teachers wait till _**after**_ the holidays to assign work? _Of course, it was the academy but, still, what right did teachers have to make the holidays bad for students? He supposed he couldn't answer that; the work they gave at the academy usually involved hands-on activities that would teach about new technologies in space aviation and proper skills to have on space trips. But still, it took away from personal time the students had for themselves.

The young Hawkins teen continued walking. He soon made it to town. People were whizzing back and forth, obviously doing some last minute shopping for the holidays. He even almost crashed into a few. It's a good thing the academy also had fighting and agility courses. Jim laughed in spite of everything and continued. He looked about the town; it was lit up beautifully with twinkling lights and pine-green wreaths.

He past by a few stores, unintentionally looking through the store windows for gifts. He had already bought all his friends and family gifts but he suddenly realized that he had forgotten Jasmine's.

_Oh yeah,_ he thought humorously. _I meant to do it yesterday,_ he explained. _Must've forgotten._ Nevertheless, he figured he would have to buy her something. He had some cash on him now so he decided to start looking.

Jim walked to the nearest gift shop that was close to him, and that was, 'Bob's Gift Shop'. Jim was friends with the owner of the gift shop and was sure that he was able to get a gift for Jasmine for a low price. The shop wasn't far from where Jim was and when he got there, he saw Bob's dog, Sasha, tied to the solar surfer ranks.

Jim petted the dog and walked in the gift shop and saw Bob at the counter. Bob was around his fifties and he had gray hair. Jim walked around the gift shop, and tried to look for a present for Jasmine. His girlfriend liked a lot of things, but she mostly liked books and had been wanting a book by her favorite author. Jim looked in the book section and saw the book that Jasmine wanted and also saw a book on Morphs. Jim grabbed the Morph book and then walked towards the counter and sat the books on the counter. Bob looked at Jim and smiled.

"Hello, Jim," Bob said.

"Hi," Jim said. Bob ringed the books and put them in a bag.

"How are you and Jasmine doing?" Bob asked.

"Fine." Jim answered.

"Just fine, Jim?" Bob asked suggestively. Jim smiled.

"We're good, Bob." Jim said. He then noticed that there was some jewelry in the counter.

"Oh, I see you got jewelry," Jim said.

"Yep. You want to pick one out for Jasmine?" Bob asked. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"How much?" Jim asked.

"It's free, since you're my friend." Bob answered. "But you have to pay for the books." Jim laughed and nodded.

Jim looked at the counter and saw necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. Jim liked an earring that had a diamond on it. Jim picked it out and Bob took it out of the counter and put it in a box. Bob put the books in a bag, along with the box. Jim took out his wallet and the money he needed to pay for. Bob put the money in the cash register and gave Jim his change.

Jim took the bag, walked out of the store, and walked towards Jasmine's house. Jim knew that he should leave her alone to study, but he wanted to see Jasmine. Ten minutes later, Jim was at Jasmine's house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Jasmine's father answered the door.

"Hello, Jim." Jasmine's father said. Jim saluted.

"Hello, Captain Gloves." Jim said. Jasmine's father laughed.

"Jim, when I am not working at the academy, there is no need to go formal." Jasmine's father said. Jasmine's father had been a captain for a few years and had retired, but worked at the Academy, where Jim and Jasmine took his classes. Jasmine's father noticed the bag in Jim's hand.

"You have a gift for Jasmine?" Jasmine's father asked.

"Yes," Jim answered, nodding. Jasmine's father opened the door a little wider and let Jim walked in. He closed the door behind them and told Jim that Jasmine was in her room. Jim walked up the stairs and walked towards Jasmine's room. He knocked on the door before walking in and saw Jasmine sitting at her computer desk, reading a book. Jasmine looked up and smiled.

"Hey." Jasmine said. Jim walked towards Jasmine and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Mmm," she said, but pouted. "Is that all I get? Just a kiss?" Jim laughed.

"No, also two gifts." Jim said.

"Jim, you shouldn't have." Jasmine said.

"I wanted to. But you can only get them if you join me at the Benboe inn for Christmas Eve and Christmas." Jim said.

"I can't," Jasmine said, shaking her head. "I have homework to-"

"Forget the homework. You've been working all week, you need a break." Jim cut Jasmine off.

"I don't know. I would have to ask my dad." Jasmine said.

"I don't mind." Jasmine and Jim looked towards the doorway, finding Jasmine's father in the doorway. "You go ahead and spend the night at Jim's."

"Are you sure?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah." Jasmine's dad answered and then left.

"Please?" Jim begged.

"Okay." Jasmine said. She got up and packed a few things and she and Jim walked out of her room. They walked downstairs and out of the house. When they got the Benboe inn, Jim pulled Jasmine into his arms and kissed her. When they broke away from the kiss, Jasmine smiled.

"Now, that's a kiss I like." Jasmine said. Jim wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. They walked into the Benboe inn, Jasmine said hello to Jim's mother, Sarah and a robot name B.E.N. Jim and Jasmine walked upstairs, and Jim settled her in the guest room.

"Oh," Jasmine suddenly perked up as she was unpacking.

"What's wrong, Jasmine?" Jim questioned curiously as he turned to her.

"I forgot to grab you a gift," Jasmine said sadly. Jim chuckled quietly before pulling her into an embrace.

"It's OK," he told her. "You've already given me a better gift." Jasmine gave him an odd look, urging him to continue.

"You're spending your Holidays with me; this is the best gift I could ask for," Jim told her with a smile. Jasmine laughed quietly.

"I'm glad to be spending the holidays with you, Jim," she told him. "We'll get a chance to get better acquainted with one another," she said happily. Jim, on the other hand, smiled with a hint of nervousness.

"Oh yeah, sure, I'm sure it'll be great…" he said, trying to sound cheerful. Jasmine smiled at him and pulled away to continue getting comfortable in the guest room. Jim then walked off, saying he would see her later. Jasmine agreed and bid him farewell until later. As Jim walked down the hall, his mind was rather clouded.

_Get to know each other?_ He questioned himself nervously. He wanted to keep certain things _away_ from her, not encourage the possibility of her leaning about certain things. He began thinking; thinking of what he could do to make the holidays go more smoothly. He figured he would just have to keep quiet, as usual. If she asks about his past, he would just lie.

_No, I can't do that! Jasmine's my girlfriend and I could make our relationship bad if I do lie to her,_ Jim thought to himself. He sighed and made his way down the stairs and saw Captain Amelia and Delbert sitting at one of the tables, with their kids sleeping in a bed. Jim put his arms behind his back walked towards them, like a captain should walk.

"Hello, Captain. Hello, Delbert." Jim said with a nod.

"Hello, Mr. Hawkins. But please, when we're not on a ship or at the Montressor Space Port, just call me Amelia." Captain Amelia said. Jim smiled.

"Will do," Jim said. Delbert, noticing Jim's nervousness, asked, "What's wrong, Jim? You seem nervous." Jim sighed and sat down.

"It's Jasmine. She wants to get to know me better and I don't want to tell her about my past." Jim answered.

"Well, it is normal for couples to get nervous of telling each other about their past, Mr. Hawkins. Remember, Jasmine had been through the sort of the same past as you." Captain Amelia said. Jim raised an eyebrow.

"She has?" Jim asked. Captain Amelia nodded.

"Yes. Her mom left her when she was little, so she doesn't know who her mom is." Captain Amelia said.

"But still… I don't want to loose her if I tell her about my past." Jim said.

_**Later…**_

Jim and Jasmine sat on the porch of the Inn. Jim had lead Jasmine on the porch, for they could talk. Jasmine asked about Jim's past, which he hesitated to tell about at first, but Jasmine understood him. After he was done telling her about his past, he turned to her.

"So, tell me, what about your past?" Jim asked. "Captain Amelia told me some of it."

"Well, after my mom left me, my dad became a captain. Actually, I had a next door neighbor, who was like a mother to me." Jasmine said.

"I knew a guy who was like a father to me." Jim said.

"You did?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, his name was Silver." Jim answered.

"Oh yeah, that guy from the Legacy you told me about." Jasmine said. Jim smiled.

"You still remembered the story I told you?" Jim asked.

"Well, yeah." Jasmine answered. Jim kissed Jasmine's head and then her cheek.

"You know, earlier, I told Captain Amelia and Delbert that I was afraid of loosing you if I told you about my past and who I was." Jim said. Jasmine laughed.

"Believe me; I was like you before I attended to the Academy, so I would know how you feel." Jasmine said. Jim stood up and helped Jasmine up and they then walked into the Inn.

T----------------P

**A/N**: Well, hope whoever reads has enjoyed :) Remember, this was a collaboration between me and _TreasurePlanetFreak. _Please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) Thanks!


End file.
